The present invention relates to a dart board wherein each score ring includes a frame receiving a body member. The frame has at least one urging side to secure the body member in the frame.
A conventional dart board 10 is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 and generally includes a plurality of circular frames 111 and a plurality of radial ribs 112 which connects the circular frames 111 to be a disk-like structure with a plurality of openings defined by the circular frames 111 and the radial ribs 112. Each opening has a score ring 12 engaged therewith and includes a frame 121 and a body member 122 which is received in the frame 121. The shape of the frame 121 is the same as the periphery defining the opening so that every frame 121 has its unique shape to meet the periphery defining each of the openings. In order to securely insert the body member 122 in the frame 121, the specification of each frame 121 and body member 122 has to be made precisely so that there will be no gap between the frame 121 and the body member 122. This requires precise machinery and the assembling process will be slow.
The present invention intends to provide a score ring structure wherein the frame includes at least one urging side which can be deformed slightly to urge the body member in the frame.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a score structure for a dart board and comprising a frame having at least three sides and one of the at least three sides is an inward curved side. A body member is received in the frame and one side of the body member is urged by the inward curved side so that the body member is matched with the at least three sides of the frame.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a frame for snugly receiving a body member therein.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.